Un amor latente
by Angeneko
Summary: Emiya Archer es un estudiante del ultimo año de preparatoria de la Academia Tsukumihara. Al comenzar el año conoce a Rin Tohsaka de la que se enamora perdidamente. Pero en este lugar no es el único amor que florece; Gilgamesh un heredero de la realeza se enamora de Arturia Pendragon la primogénita de un lord ingles.


´´ Hola como están? este es mi primer fanfic aquí en esta pagina, solo espero que lo disfruten¨´.

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi invención, son propiedad de Type Moon y de otras empresas que han publicado su material. Todo lo escrito aquí es pura ficción.

Para que no se confundan me voy a referir a Shirou como Shirou-kun y Archel como Emiya-san

Habla Archel en primera persona.

''Comienza la primavera, época que indica que las clases están comenzando en la preparatoria Tsukumihara. Este es mi último año, y ya se lo que esta preparado para mi futuro; herede la compañia de aviones de mi padre Emiya Kiritsugo; se de antemano que ya soy la cabeza de la familia, tengo una gran responsabilidad no solo con esa compañía si no con mi madrastra y mis hermanos Illyasviel y Shirou.

Tendré que pasarme los años de universidad ocupándome de ambas cosas, se un poco lo que tengo que hacer, papá me lo enseño antes de morir pero; lo que mas me saca de mis casillas es que voy a lidiar durante todo ese tiempo con mi tío Kotomine Kirei (en realidad no es mi tío sanguíneo es el amigo de juegos de papá) quien esta robando todo el dinero que puede antes de que yo tome el control.''

**Archel**-¿Por que papá lo pondría a cargo?, es un ser humano terrible, (suspiro) este sera un año muy rápido-

'' Cuando decía eso mis ojos se fijaron en una chiquilla de cabello castaño, ella estaba dándome la espalda porque revisaba el tablero de asignación de salones para los recién llegados.''

**Archel**- Oye, estas perdida?, te puedo ayudar a buscar tu salón -

'' Le toque el hombro para que me viera, cuando volteó, sus ojos azules me hicieron quedarme paralizado. No se cuanto tiempo la vi, pero me quede muy atento a su rostro , Dios es hermosa.''

**?** - Disculpa pero es grosero tocar a las personas así-

''Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar y darme cuenta de la realidad .''

**Archel**- Mmm, perdóname no quise asustarte,ni ser grosero. Mi nombre es Emiya Archel, soy de ultimo año, todos aquí me llaman el arquero no solo por mi nombre si no por que soy capitán de Kyudo-

**Rin**- Mi nombre es Rin de la familia Tohsaka,es un gusto conocer al heredero de la familia Von Einzbern-

''Para se tan joven, me sorprende que hable de una manera tan formal.''

**Archel**- Entiendo que me hables de esa manera por ser de una familia noble. Pero no hay necesidad de ser tan formales,soy noble por que mi padre se caso con la madre de mi hermana Illya nada mas (tonto que estoy diciendo)-

**Rin**- Oh ya veo,entonces te gusta que te traten de manera grosera e indecente-

**Archel**- No, no es eso a lo que me refería-

**Rin**- Por que si lo prefieres puedo llamarte copo de nieve -

'' QUE ¡''

**Archel**- ..copo... de ... nieve-

**Rin**- Por tu cabello blanco-

**?** -JAJAJAJAJAJA, COPO DE NIEVE, NENA NO ERES LA PRIMERA QUE LO LLAMA ASÍ JAJAJA -

'' Gracias Cuchulain, trataba de darle a Rin otra segunda impresión y tu vienes y lo arruinas. POR QUE NO TE VAS CON TU PANDILLA Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ ''

**Cuchulain**- Wao, el verano se fue muy rápido, no lo crees así copo de nieve-

'' Lo decía mientra ponía su brazo alrededor de mi espalda, lo primero que le dije fue''

**Archel**- Calle tonto, nadie me a llamado así nunca-

**?** - Quieres que te recuerde que yo te llamaba así, mi arquero-

'' La única persona que me dice mi arquero, es Medusa o como la llamamos Raider , le decimos así porque es muy buena en la equitación ya ha ganado varias competencias en ello.''

**Medusa**- Me presentas con la chiquilla que te llamo así-

**Cuchulain** - Ahora que lo dices, presenta mela a mi tan bien es muy linda, como se llama-

** Archel**- Lo siento,Rin ellos son Medusa y Cuchulain son mis compañeros de clase-

** Rin**- Mucho gusto sempais -

'' Heee,es tan linda haciendo reverencia''

-TOHSAKA, LA CLASE YA VA EMPESAR YA SE DONDE ESTA TU SALÓN-

'' Ese grito solo me indica que mi hermano Shirou se esta acercando''

**Shirou**-Tohsaka ya se donde esta tu clase vamos ?-

**Rin**- Gracias Shirou-kun pero, ¿porque buscaste mi salón si nosotros no vamos en la misma clases ?

**Shirou**- Mmmm, no es por nada, quería ayudar a una amiga que esta perdida en su primer día-

'' Shirou no sabes mentir, se cuando mientes pones esa cara de tonto y te rascas detrás del cuello. Pero olvídalo, yo la vi primero''

**Rin**- Gracias, no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día, hasta luego sempais, adiós Emiya-san -

**Todos** -Adios-

'' Cuando estaba despidiendo a Rin, voltee en donde estaba Cuchulain y note que el tenia la cara de idiota que hacia cada vez que le gustaba una chica''

** Archel**- Cuchulain-

**Cuchulain**- mmm...-

'' Sin pensarlo dos veces le di una patada en la cara, que hizo que él cayera en el piso''

**Medusa**- Kyaaa... Cuchulain estas bien?

**Archel**- Claro que esta bien, él a recibido peores patadas de mi-

**Cuchulain**- La chica esta disponible y es muy bonita, no se porque, pero el primero que la conquistara sere yo-

**Archel**- Quieres que para mi sea una competencia, olvídalo _Lancer, _no caeré en tu juego esa chica ...

'' Ahora que lo recuerdo no es la primera vez que la veo,lo extraño es que no puedo. Fue tanto el alboroto que hicimos y no nos dimos cuenta que Shirou aun no se habia ido y que otros estudiantes nos estaban viendo ''

**Medusa**-Esta todo bien, estos dos solo arreglan sus diferencia, siempre son asi; pueden decirle al profesor que ya vamos en camino-

** Estudiantes**- Si Raider-san hehehehe-

'' Suerte que ellos fueran nuestros compañeros de clases que están enamorados de Raider, con un guiño ella soluciona todo. Pero no debo olvidar otro asunto''

**Archel**- Shirou, saber cual es el salón de Rin ?

** Shirou**- Lo se, pero no te lo diré-

**Archel**-Estas seguro?

'' Lo tome de su brazo derecho y se lo lleve atrás de su nuca, siempre me dice todo una vez que le hago esto.''

**Shirou**-(quejidos) Ay, ay... esta bien te lo diré ,el salón 1-A; ahora suéltame tengo que ir a clases-

**Archel**- Gracias, vez que no fue tan difícil-

'' El salón 1-A sera el sitio que que siempre visitare en mis horas de almuerzo, pero por desgracia no seré el único,Cuchulain también va estar allí; tendré que idearme maneras para poder estar a solas con Rin, pero no tan pronto no quiero que piense que los de terceros somos acosadores o algo por el estilo''

**Archel**-Raider, ayúdame con Cuchulain tengo que llevarlo a la enfermería, luego iremos a clases-

**Medusa**- Como tu digas mi arquero-

_Bueno este es el final del primer capituló de mi fan fic, comenten por favor que les pareció. Voy a ir subiendo tantos capítulos como pueda._

_Les quiere Ange Neko._


End file.
